This Hurts Me More
by sol113
Summary: My (deranged) take on what should have happened in the season 1 finale battle between Bo and Aife. WARNING: Contains F/F non-consensual spanking.


**THIS HURTS ME MORE**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**AU of the Season 1 Finale- A very different confrontation between Bo and her mother. **

**WARNING: Contains F/F non-consensual spanking.**

**This fic is a Bo/Aife, Parody fic.**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. **_**Succubus, Dark Fae**_**.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with Lauren in her Lab, then we go to Bo in her apartment- a scene change from a Lab to an apartment.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

Spear clashed with sword as two Succubi; mother and daughter, fought with possibly the future of an entire race hanging in the balance.

The younger Succubus, a stunning young woman named Bo, fought to protect lives, including the life of the very one trying to kill her.

Her opponent, the rogue Succubus known as Aife, fought out of rage and hate- and more than a little insanity, the current peace between the Fae was bought via the death and suffering of countless people, including herself.

As her bladed weapon was knocked out of her hands by the powerful, ancient, murderous and likely insane older Succubus, Bo wondered why the hell she came alone to fight.

'_Fuck I should have brought Dyson. Coulda clubbed him from behind after he softened Aife up a bit... or Trick, I could've use him as a projectile... even if it didn't work it'd be damn funny...'_

Aife spun the spear in her arms with the proficiency of a master lashing out at her daughter with playful blows, the expression on her face like that of a mother playing with a toddler.

'_Which I am really...' _

Bo realized it was stupid to think she, a newcomer to the Fae world and medieval deathmatches could go one on one with someone who as far as she knew had centuries of combat experience. But she did have one secret card to play. _'As long as I've got the Ash's little toy I'll be fine...' _

As soon as she thought those words Bo's secret weapon; the Koushang she and Kenzi had liberated from the Ash's vault was torn away from her clothing by a not so playful blinding fast spear swing.

The mystical talisman hit the ground and shattered.

'"Oh shit..." Bo muttered.

Aife's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the smashed talisman invented for the sole purpose of keeping Succubi in bondage. Excruciatingly painful and torturous bondage as she personally experienced.

"YOU WERE GOING TO USE A KOUSHANG ON ME!? YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

She grabbed Bo by the throat and pulled the clearly weaker Succubus face to face. Bo struggled to escape the steel vice grip staring pleadingly at her mother as the murderously angry dark eyes turned icy blue.

Bo felt her chi- her very life force being stolen from her. She desperately tried to cling on to her essence, but felt every cell losing its very life force, growing weaker, dying...

'_I'm dying. My own mother is going to kill me...'_

The awful feeling suddenly stopped.

Bo, barely able to stand, blinked as she stared into her mother's now human eyes- her murderous fury had instantly changed to... annoyance?

"Whatever am I going to do with you young lady?" She tutted, her tone, her expression, her body language all gave the image that she was a parent annoyed with an unruly child. Something that would have annoyed Bo if she wasn't in mortal peril.

'_Christ she really is crazy...'_

She spun the now powerless Succubus around and slapped her hard on the backside.

SMACK!

Empowered by stolen life force the slap stung even through the layer of rubber between the crazed parent's hand and Bo's ass.

"Ah! Wha- what the fuck?!" Bo managed to gasp out.

Aife dragged Bo by the scruff of her neck into a large living room. She sat down on a coach and pulled her helpless daughter into her lap.

Aife's thralls- the muscular, handsome men in various states of inappropriate dress (some were in leather BDSM garb, some were completely naked) gathered around watching.

Aife pulled Bo's pants down, then her underwear revealing her bare ass, the act horrified Bo but she was too drained to resist as Aife trapped Bo's legs between hers.

Aife raised her right hand and brought it down on Bo's ass.

SMACK!

While not exerting her full strength, juiced up by stolen energy, the smack had enormous force.

"Gaa! Seriously! What the fuck!?" Bo cried out. _'She's not really gonna... spank me like this?!'_ She weakly struggled in Aife's grip.

SMACK!

Already Bo's ass was beginning to turn red from the sharp slaps.

SMACK!

"Damn it! You're my mother! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

SMACK!

"Don't use foul language around me young lady!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She intensified her corporal punishment, hitting Bo harder and faster.

The younger Succubus stared at the floor, eyes tearing up in rage and humiliation.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The humiliated Succubus became aware of some of the thralls adjusting themselves uncomfortably- she bet that while Aife took their free will, she didn't take away their ability to feel arousal- that this debased scene was really turning them on.

Bo yelped as her head was pulled up by her hair nearly pulling out the long dark strands.

"Don't go hiding your pretty head, honey..." She spoke the words with the tone of a caring mother encouraging a three year old to go out and play, the trait really disturbed the younger Succubus who had been hiding her face under a curtain of hair. Now she was forced to look up at the thralls.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

She could feel the thralls looking her over.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tears ran down her face as her ass felt like it was on fire.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Aife was making sure every part of her ass was punished.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

It went on and on, becoming a blur for the humiliated younger Succubus...

**-X-**

"Are you ready to behave young lady?" She asked- voice serious, a wide eyed insane look in her dark eyes.

"This is a life and death struggle with innocent lives and maybe the future of the Fae world in the balance... and you think a spanking will change anything?!" Bo shrieked incredulously. "You're crazy!"

Aife frowned and tutted comically, yet deadly serious at the same time.

"Hmm... I guess you need further disciplining, young lady. MANUEL!" She yelled to one of the inappropriately attired men who had assembled to watch Bo's humiliation.

"Fetch me my bullwhip!"

The thrall raced off obediently.

"BULLWHIP?! What the fuck?" Bo thrashed weakly in the elder Succubus' grip.

"You need to understand that, as your mother, your actions hurt me." She whispered gently in Bo's ear.

The thrall reappeared holding a long object. Bo's heart froze with dread as she with a wicked looking whip.

"In fact, this will hurt me a lot more than you..."

**END**


End file.
